


Mettersi le mani addosso

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Harry e Draco vogliono picchiarsi. O forse no.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Mettersi le mani addosso

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT 10 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Missione 4, prompt "storia con salto temporale divisa in due parti di lunghezza simile" e "enemies to lovers".

Draco Malfoy era arrivato a Grimmauld Place numero 12 ormai tre settimane prima. Ce lo aveva portato Severus che, tra tutti, era la persona che meno avrebbe creduto potesse essere una spia che lavorava per la fazione di Potter. E invece sembrava che Severus fosse sempre stato dalla parte dello sfregiato, e quel fatto era stata la salvezza di Draco, perché era certo che se fosse rimasto a Palazzo Malfoy sarebbe morto molto presto. Non era portato per fare il Mangiamorte, nell'ultimo periodo la cosa gli era stata sempre più chiara, peccato che quello non fosse un lavoro per il quale si potessero presentare delle dimissioni, perlomeno che non implicassero una prematura dipartita da questo mondo. Per sua fortuna Severus aveva capito tutto e aveva deciso di aiutarlo perorando la sua causa con Potter e i suoi seguaci, e il risultato dei suoi sforzi era stato che a Draco era stato concesso asilo a Grimmauld Place. Che ormai era diventata Casa Potter, dopo essere stata Casa Black per intere e onorevoli generazioni di purosangue. E Potter continuava a non piacergli.  
Per tre settimane non avevano fatto altro che punzecchiarsi e litigare ogni volta che si incrociavano per le scale, o in bagno, o in cucina, o da qualunque altra parte. Draco sentiva le mani prudere ogni volta che lo vedeva, ed era certo che anche per Potter fosse così. Ma nessuno dei due si decideva a fare la prima mossa, soprattutto perché in casa c'era sempre qualcuno che teneva d'occhio l'uno o l'altro, e a volte entrambi.  
Poi una sera accadde. Si ritrovarono improvvisamente soli, con tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice che erano andati via per un motivo o per un altro, e successe.  
Draco non ricordava nemmeno quale fosse stato il motivo del loro litigio, in fondo erano capaci di litigare per qualunque cosa, compreso il colore della tappezzeria. Quello che ricordava era la sensazione inebriante che provò nel mettere le mani addosso a Potter, e quella altrettanto esaltante che sperimentò quando fu Potter a mettere le mani addosso a lui. Si stava già pregustando la scazzottata che se sarebbe di certo seguita, ma le cose presero presto una piega molto diversa da quella che lui si era aspettato.  
Potter lo baciò. O forse fu lui a baciare Potter, la cosa non gli era del tutto chiara. Il punto fu che si baciarono, all'improvviso, e poi lo fecero di nuovo. E nel giro di dieci minuti avevano ancora le mani l'uno addosso all'altro, ma erano anche nudi e stesi sul divano del salotto.  
Draco sapeva che le cose non sarebbero dovute andare a quel modo, ma non riusciva a mettere fine a quella follia. A dire il vero, quella follia gli piaceva, e parecchio. Avere Potter in suo potere era esaltante, e lo ebbe, in suo potere, ogni volta che stringeva le dita intorno alla sua erezione dura e pulsante. Ma anche essere in potere di Potter era così inebriante che Draco pensò che non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno. E Potter lo ebbe, e non solo in suo potere.  
A un certo punto Draco si era ritrovato steso a pancia in giù sul divano, con il membro di Potter che spingeva contro la sua apertura vergine. Quella era una cosa che non poteva permettere, perciò si chinò per recuperare la sua bacchetta dal pavimento e pronunciò un incantesimo lubrificante. Poi si godette le sensazioni che gli dava avere Potter che si muoveva dentro di lui. Era incredibile, e assolutamente inaspettato, e tremendamente eccitante. Venne invocando il suo nome, e Potter si svuotò subito dopo nel suo canale invocando quello di Draco.  
E Draco sapeva che ne voleva ancora, e il prima possibile, ma quel guastafeste di Voldemort decise di mandare all'aria i suoi piani.

Era passata una settimana da quel loro memorabile incontro, e Draco non aveva più visto Harry. Perché sì, ormai era Harry, era così che lo aveva chiamato quando lo aveva scopato ed era così che lo avrebbe chiamato da lì in avanti. Harry, però, era sparito. O meglio, sapeva dov'era, a combattere Voldemort da qualche parte nel mondo, e questo non andava bene. Perciò che si decidesse a sconfiggerlo e a tornare casa perché Draco aveva delle esigenze che Harry doveva soddisfare, ed era cero che anche Harry avesse delle esigenze che lui sarebbe stato molto felice di soddisfare.  
E no, Draco non era preoccupato. Era solo che avrebbe preferito che Harry fosse lì con lui, ecco.  
Erano ormai passati sette lunghi giorni quando Harry si decise finalmente a tornare a casa. Draco sapeva già che aveva vinto la sua battaglia e che Voldemort era morto una volta per tutte, perché era da almeno un paio d'ore che c'erano persone che continuavano a uscire da camino tutte allegre e pronte a congratularsi le une con le altre.  
A un certo punto arrivò anche Severus, che gli comunicò che i suoi genitori erano vivi e stavano bene, anche se avrebbero dovuto affrontare entrambi un processo. Poi andò a imboscarsi da qualche parte con Lupin, ma Draco non lo avrebbe giudicato per questo. In fondo, lui voleva imboscarsi con Potter, quindi aveva poco da ridire.  
Quando Harry arrivò tutti gli si accalcarono intorno e Draco si rassegnò a dover aspettare ancora, perché tutto sommato capiva che quello era un momento importante per tutti e, davvero, non voleva rovinarlo. Ma Harry sembrava pensarla in un modo diverso, perché si liberò di tutte quelle persone e andò dritto da lui e lo baciò. Lì, davanti a tutti. E probabilmente alcuni di loro erano sopravvissuti alla battaglia con i Mangiamorte solo per morire di infarto a Grimmauld Place.  
Quando Harry si staccò da lui, e lo fece solo perché entrambi stavano rischiando di soffocare, e perchè sembrava che fosse sul punto di soffocare anche qualcun altro la cui identità a Draco non interessava minimamente, si girò verso le altre persone e chiese loro cortesemente di andarsene, perché ora che Voldemort era morto lui poteva finalmente occuparsi delle cose davvero importanti. E Draco gli avrebbe dato il culo tutte le volete che voleva solo perché lo considerava più importante del più potente mago oscuro degli ultimi secoli.  
Harry non aspettò nemmeno di vedere se gli altri avessero seguito le sue direttive, lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò dietro fino alla sua camera da letto. Una volta lì non perse tempo e fece evanescere i vestiti di entrambi, poi lo spinse sul letto, gli saltò addosso e iniziò subito a baciarlo e a toccarlo. Essere toccato da Potter era la seconda cosa migliore che gli fosse mai capitata. La prima era essere scopato da lui. E per fortuna Harry non lo fece aspettare troppo. Quella volta si ricordò perfino l'incantesimo lubrificante e Draco la trovò una cosa molto romantica.  
Poi Harry iniziò a scoparlo e nella sua mente non rimase spazio per nessun pensiero che non riguardasse l'erezione di Harry che lo sfondava. Fu un'esperienza assolutamente memorabile, e perfetta, e Draco si lasciò completamente andare e venne ancora una volta urlando il nome di Harry. Anche Harry venne invocando il nome di Draco, e dicendogli quanto fosse bello e perfetto e caldo ed eccitante. E Draco pensò che la sua vita era perfetta e meravigliosa.  
“Penso di essermi innamorato di re, Draco Malfoy” gli confessò Harry dopo un po'.  
“Bene, perché io penso di essermi innamorato di te, Harry Potter.”  
“Ottimo! Perché, giusto perché tu lo sappia, non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare al tuo culo. Mai!”


End file.
